This invention relates to crown support beverage carriers in general and in particular to a new and improved crown support beverage carrier of the type designed to handle at least two 2-liter type bottles and wherein the carrier has improved graphic space and improved rigidity over present crown support type carriers.
It is known in the prior art to construct crown support carriers having a plurality of openings through which the necks of the bottles contained in the carrier are positioned. The bottle caps are received generally along locking edges which lock the bottle in the carrier until forceably removed by the user of the package.
One typical type of carrier such as this is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,259, issued to F. D. Lawrence on Jan. 9, 1962 wherein the carrier is formed in the general shape of a truncated pyramid and has circular neck receiving openings along a bottom surface of the carrier positioned below neck receiving openings formed on the top surface of the carrier. In carriers such as this and other similar carriers limited amounts of advertising material may be placed on the carrier proper. In addition these type prior art carriers do not tend to retain the bottles in the carrier during carrier movement with the exception of the top locking surface. That is to say the bottles many times will be free to move around within the carrier resulting in possible drop-out of the bottles from the carrier proper as a result of the bottle movement.